Una Historia
by WhileSheLiesSleeping
Summary: La verdad es algo preciado, siempre ayuda, siempre prevalece. Abstente de las consecuencias al no decirla, aunque parezca lo peor...
1. Chapter 1

**Star Wars no me pertenece, Fin.**

* * *

Prologo

 ** _"Bastardo, Único e Inicio."_**

Lo mantuvo contra su pecho.

La lluvia caía a cantaros, dificultando demasiado su ya poca visión en medio de la oscuridad.

Podía sentirlo, la paz, el caos….La Fuerza en un desbordante remolino saliendo de ese pequeño ser.

Abominación

¿Podía realmente llamarlos así?

Ya había pasado una vez, y ahora la historia se trataba de repetir. Lo podía oír, si… podía oírlo de nuevo, ese incesante y diabólico sonido.

Miro el pequeño bulto que tenía en sus brazos, preguntándose todo aquello era cierto, si de verdad podía volver. Una parte de él no quería que así fuese, la otra no podía apoyarlo.

 ** _"Bastardo"_**

 ** _()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()_**

Mantuvo contra su pecho.

Era pequeño, tierno, cálido y sobre todo…Poderoso.

Lo sentía, la luz, la oscuridad…La Fuerza desbordando de aquel pequeño ser.

Bendición

¿Podía realmente no ceder ante esa parte de su ser?

Nunca lo había sentido. Durante todos sus años de vida jamás había conocido tal poder, unos pocos decían que solo había otra ser quien tuvo aquel poder. Podía oírlo, y el miedo le invadió.

Miro el tierno bulto entre sus brazos, preguntándose si eso sería verdad, si ese era un ser parecido, pero el sabia varias cosas que otros no, en el no cabía duda porque sabía que aunque parecido, distaba demasiado de aquel ser, proponiéndose que jamás pasaría aquello.

 ** _"Único."_**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() _  
_**

Mantuvo contra su pecho

Suspiro cansado pero con un confort poco usual.

Lo sintió la claridad, el disturbio….La Fuerza presente en ese pequeño ser.

Calma

¿Podía sentirse así después de lo sucedido?

Lo sintió, de nuevo. Era la sensación que tenía cuando sabía que saldría bien todo, era el saber que no podía pasar nada malo. Nostálgico, los recuerdos le pegaban de nuevo saltando a la luz de sus ojos sus errores y sus aciertos.

Miro el tranquilo bulto entre sus brazos, preguntándose sobre el futuro de ese ser que tenía sostenido, de alguna manera le preocupaba, todo en un futuro era incierto e impreciso, podía planearlo mil veces y las mil veces fallar, aun así la sensación de que todo estaría bien se hizo presente.

 ** _"Inicio."_**

 **()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()**

 _Todos tenemos historias que contar…_

 _Todo entra, todo se conecta, todo sale._

* * *

 **Espero puedan disfrutar de esta extraña historia que salio después de un sueño bastante extraño que tuve.**

 **Sin mas que decir.**

 **Me despido.**

 **Nos leemos pronto.**

 **PD: Cuídense Mucho y Dios te Bendig** a.


	2. Chapter 2

**Star Wars no me pertenece, Fin.**

* * *

-Así que tu eres la chica de la que tanto he escuchado- dijo el hombre mayor frente a ella, mientras ella sostenía aun aquel aparato de luz.

Le miro extrañada, pensó que tal vez al verlo de frente podía reavivar viejas memorias, o al menos sentir lo que ella cuando apenas entro al Halcón Milenario o al ver aquel asesino, pero no. Era todo lo contrario, no había nada, ni siquiera pizca de nostalgia, solo lagrimas lanzadas por un sentimiento de desahucio reclamando algo de ayuda para su amigo ex-stormtrooper y la resistencia entera.

-Usted me...

-No jovencita, yo jamas en mi vida te había visto o sentido- respondió con toda la sinceridad que podía tener, era cierto jamas la había visto y dudaba que ella fuese una padawan en el Templo Jedi, sin mencionar que su poder...

Pudo sentir el desanimo de la joven castaña que se encontraba frente a el, dejo caer el brazo donde sostenía

-Pero usted es Luke Skywalker, verdad- pregunto, algo desilusionada como que ella esperaba que el la reconociera, para su desgracia y tristeza el no la habia visto.

-Si lo soy, y se a lo que haz venido- respondio sereno viendo la expresion de la chica que cambiaba a una emocion.- dime¿ hay algo que te atormenta jovencita?

-Tal vez, pero no es ha eso que he venido, necesito que vuelvas a la resistencia.- La chica parecia determinada en devolverlo a su hermana, el no pondria ninguna objecion pero ahora su atencion se centraba en la poderosa joven- Alla afuera hay un monton de locos que estan desgraciando a la galaxia entera, sin mencionar al monstro que , que...

-Si lo se, Han Solo era un amigo muy querido por mi, mi cuñado-

-Lo siento.

-No lo hagas, Han podia ser imprudente a veces, pero para el volver a ver a su hijo de nuevo era algo que se habia privado por un largo tiempo, aun si le costaba la vida, tenia que intentar traerlo a la luz.

-¿Aun piensa que el puede volver?- pregunto algo extrañada y una leve furia se sentio en ella.

-No lo se, a diferencia de mi hermana que puede ver la Luz en el, yo no puedo ver ni siquiera un misero lucero pero ella lo afirma una y otra vez. Tal vez es la esperanza que ella aun tiene por tener a su hijo a su lado.- Respondió con un deje de tristeza, desde la ultima vez que lo habia visto a el podia jurar que la Luz habia desaparecido completamente, y de verdad era una escena que no quería volver a ver.

-Yo no soy para juzgar a una madre por el amor que le tiene a su hijo- dijo la castaña mientras se abrazaba a si misma, pudo sentir la añoranza, la soledad y la trsiteza que emanaba de ella- Pero no creo que debería esperar eso, solo seria dañarse a ella misma y a la galaxia.

Luke le dedico una mirada significativa, la chica parecía afecta al momento de hablar de los padres de su ex- aprendiz, como si se tratase de un tema con el que tuviera problema.

-Dime tu nombre valiente jovencita

-Rey...

-Bien, Rey...sabes aun tenemos un tiempo por delante pero quiero que me digas si hay algo que te aflige, se que quieres ir en cuanto antes a la resistencia para volver a ver a tu amigo pero necesito saber que es lo que te perturba, lo que te hace daño.- La chica pronto le dirigio la mirada a sus ojos, un verde observando con confusion a un par de azul sereno.- Cuéntame tu historia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-Lyfon- llamo una voz reconocible en cualquier lugar, una ronca y reconfortante, serena. Dio pronto un giro y tomo su postura mas respetousa ante el.

Era un hombre entrado en sus cincuenta, de su misma altura, de cabellera totalmente cana pero con un brillo comparable con el de la plata bien recortado, de piel blanca y ojos color azul, venia uniformado con un atuendo totalmente blanco que demostraba su rango en la Primera Orden.

-Almirante Dominic- dijo en su saludo mas respetuoso. Vaya sorpresas que la galaxia le estaba dando, pues bien sabia que un hombre como el Almirante pocas veces se podia ver en otro gesto que no fuera desagrado cuando se encontraba abordo de una estacion espacial, algo heredado de su familia.

-Siento lo de Starkiller, Lyfon. Se lo que significaba para ti- le dijo mientras ponia una mano sobre su hombro.

Lyfon Hux se sentía un completo fracaso, un rotundo e inmenso fracaso.

Su mayor aportación a la Primera Orden, sus sueños e ilusiones centradas en una enorme base, y su mejor esfuerzo en la misma organización totalmente destruidas por simples pilotos de la resistencia.

"Debí haberlo matado mientras podía" pensó para si mismo recordando al piloto que habían capturado en Jakku.

Jakku,...un planeta maldito para el, de donde la mayoría de sus dolores de cabeza salia para atormentarlo cuantas veces fuesen necesarias.

Tomo la primera lista de bajas en la base Starkiller, la primera de muchas.

-Es algo que que debo remediar lo mas pronto posible, el Líder Supremo no querrá mas contratiempos.

-Por eso estoy aquí, General Hux. El Líder Supremo quiere una reunión en cuanto pisemos Hensseh, necesitamos reorganizarnos contra la Nueva República y ha llegado información nueva. -menciono sereno mirando a través de la ventana.

-¿Hay algo que le atormente señor?

-Llévame hasta el, lo quiero ver ahora.- sentencio en un tono de voz mas oscuro.

Hux sabia perfectamente a quien se refería, y sabia que para el ese mas que un fracaso del propio pelirrojo era mas de aquel caballero que estaba tocando fondo. Aun pudiendo culparlo, sabia que esto no era algo que le desea.

-Seguro, Almirante Dominic. Por aquí- le dijo mientras le pedía que le siguiera. El ala medica estaba cerca.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Poe Dameron observaba al ex stormtroper que yacía en el área medica junto a otros 7 pacientes.

Pero era el único con una historia increíble.

Se preguntaba, que era lo que estaba soñando aquel joven morocho, si descansaba para recuperar fuerzas o si luchaba por su vida.

No lo podía saber, pues su expresión era neutral, pacifica…como si todo este tiempo se estuviera haciendo el dormido.

-Oficial Dameron- El pelinegro se volteo dando un saludo a su general.

-General Organa.

-Descanse oficial.- le hizo un gesto para que se sentara frente a ella, le dio una mirada al chico sobre la cama y suspiro- Es valiente, muy valiente este muchacho. Lo conocí poco pero Han hablaba de el como si fuera un héroe.

-General.- hablo para poder consolarla pero ella simplemente levanto una mano en señal de que parara, tal vez aun no podia superarlo.

-No, eso es un tema del que estoy decidida a dejar de lado, necesitamos movernos rápido, la base Starkiller era solo un golpe contra ellos, pero siendo del anterior imperio galáctico dudo mucho que fuese la única.

-Lo entiendo general, que desea que hagamos.

-Ve por Luke y Rey, los necesito a ambos aquí.

-¿Pero no es un poco apresurado?. Digo apenas se fue hace una semana

-Si, lo se.- afirmo la general mientras bajaba la mirada hacia el traidor de la Primera Orden.- Pero creo que esa reunión no durada demasiado, aparte a quien necesito a mi lado ahora es a Luke.

-No lo entiendo General,- refuto confundido el piloto ante la petición de su capitán, esa no era una actitud que tenia- pero lo hare ¿Cuándo parto?.

-Ahora mismo, su ala X esta preparada y BB-8 lo esta esperando en la misma.

-Como ordene general.

Leia permaneció observando al joven soldado.

Su constitución era fuerte, y no dudo ni un segundo al ayudarlos demostrando valentía en un tiempo critico.

Le acaricio la mejilla inconscientemente, tenia la misma edad, lo podía recordar, su gesto al dormir era parecido, solo que el del joven eras mas tranquilo y sereno. No tan impulsivo.

-General- le hablo su siempre favorito y fiel droide dorado

-Si Threepio- ni siquiera aparto la mirada del joven inconsciente

-Noticias del Senado, la señorita Kenobi esta llamando.- dijo en un tono un poco mas bajo, pronto tuvo la atención sobre su cuerpo metalico, sabia que aquello no auguraba nada bueno.

-Vamos.- dijo mientras le guiaba hasta su habitación, aquello era confidencial

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

 _Voló una vez mas por los altos y azules cielos por los que se deleitaba._

 _Podía sentirlo, esa brisa refrescante golpeando suavemente sobre sus pómulos, la sensación de libertad de esos estorbosos protectores blancos, la sensacional de no ser abrumado por la ropa negra sobre el._

 _Se sentía libre al fin._

 _Podía ver todo desde el cielo, esos colores verdes resaltando en ese color azul marino que estaba debajo de el. Aprecio como las leves oscilaciones del agua que se encontraban presentes en ese hermoso mar, las criaturas en el eran llamativas y aunque estaba lejos, podía ver a la perfección cada uno de sus colores._

 _No había obra de arte mas bella que esa._

 _La paz, la armonía que cantaba en su cabeza llenandole de gozo cada centímetro de su ser._

 _Entonces lo escucho, un sonido que se estaba volviendo cada mas familiar para el. El sonido de los motores de un Ala X rompía sobre los vastos cielos de aquel, al parecer no ficticio, perfecto planeta._

 _Vio que era Poe Dameron era quien manejaba aquella nave de la resistencia. Podia sentirlo, sus pensamientos estaban en una sola cosa que no le gustaba para nada._

 _-¿Qué hará aquí?. se pregunto_

 _Entonces decidió dirigirse para donde el iba, aquella isla que a lo lejos divisaba pudo ver en ese pedazo de tierra el Halcón Milenario donde afuera descansaba Chewie y Artoo._

 _Siguió con la mirada tratando de buscar otra forma de vida y que fuera parecida a la suya._

 _Y la encontró, a unos metros mas lejos de ellos, sobre una colina, se encontraba Rey frente a un hombre de mayor edad._

 _El hombre parecía amable, tranquilo pero su gesto detonaba una enorme Rey bajaba los brazos a sus costas como todavía no procesando la información completa._

 _Todo era silencio a sus oídos aunque para su mente los sentimientos de ambos le golpeaban._

 _Entonces ambos notaron el Ala X aterrizaba cerca de ellos, y corriendo llamando su atención. Poe les decía algo que parecía urgente, preguntándose si algo había estado pasando._

 _Entonces recordó._

 _¿Cómo había llegado ahí?.¿Porque no podía escuchar a sus compañeros?.Y sobre todo ¿Por qué volaba?_

La maquina comenzó a sonar mas fuerte que ninguna a las de su alrededor, Leia fue la primera en pararse a ver que pasaba.

Los droides trataban de estabilizar al paciente con todo lo que podían pero le estaba dando un ataque al corazón que parecía fulminante.

Leia se sostuvo de una columna, las noticias malas llegaban a cada minuto a pesar de haber ganado una batalla reciente.

El cuerpo de Finn comenzó a convulsionar violentamente, de su boca salia algo parecido a la espuma y sus ojos se ponían blancos.

Cerro los ojos, no ya no quería ver que era lo que sucedería.

Mientras los droides aun luchaban por la vida de aquel joven morocho.

El ya estaba perdiendo una batalla.

* * *

 **¿Finn?¿Estas Bien?...¿Que te estas muriendo?.**

 **¿Te vas a morir?...eso lo veremos.**

 **Creo que dentro de las actualizaciones de madrugada que hice, este es el mas largo y mas completo. De hecho tenia en mente otra dos escenas, una donde se involucraba Kylo Ren y otra totalmente de Phasma, pero esos pedazos terminaron por ser demasiados obvios y soltaban mucha información, necesito del enigma para esta historia xD**

 **Sin mas que decir. Espero lo hayan disfrutado.**

 **Me despido.**

 **PD: Cuídense Mucho y Dios los Bendiga.**


End file.
